


The blue-eyed angel telepath

by Iwillshipuman69



Series: Professor XXX [6]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Charles Xavier, Beach Divorce Fix-It (X-Men), Erik Lehnsherr Defense Squad, Erik Lehnsherr Loves Charles Xavier, Erik has Issues, M/M, No Beach Divorce (X-Men), Protective Charles Xavier, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwillshipuman69/pseuds/Iwillshipuman69
Summary: On the beach, Charles realizes that Erik isn't going to stop. He can't see into his mind with the damned helmet, but he knows the crazed glint in his eyes, and he knows what will be lost if those missiles fire.Charles doesn't let them fire.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Professor XXX [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806199
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: X-Men X-Traordinaire's Cherik Valentine's Day Exchange





	The blue-eyed angel telepath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavenderlotion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/gifts).



> Whoever wrote this prompt. This is badass as hell and it needed it to a summary.

"Go ahead, Charles. Tell me I'm wrong." Erik said.

Charles reads the minds of the men on the ship. Erik was right. They turned on them. Moria's bosses turned on them. **/He's going to fire them back. He's going to kill them!/** Charles thinks. **/Damn that helmet./** It blocks him. Blocks Erik's thoughts from him. He doesn't have to read his thoughts to know that. He can simply see the look on Erik's face. So he doesn't let Erik get the chance. He doesn't let the missiles fire. With no time to lose, he presses his fingers to his temple and puts the Americans AND the Russians to sleep. ALL the humans with the exceptions of Moria. 

"Charles?" Erik asks. 

**/Of course. He can sense the weapons not firing./** Charles muses. "No more." He whispers. "There's been enough bloodshed today," Charles said. "I...I don't think that I could handle more people dying." He admits. 

This startles Erik greatly. Then understands what Charles is referring to. "You felt him die." 

"Yes," Charles said bluntly. No need to beat it around the bush. He felt Shaw died. He was there with him as Erik drilled a coin through his head. In a sense, Charles died and Erik was the one who killed him. 

"Charles I." Erik tried to speak but Charles shuts him down. 

"Don't...please don't. I know. Erik. I know." Charles said softly then sighs. "Can...can we just go? I just want to go home." 

Erik only nods and proceeds to take the necessary steps. Then Erik turns into the teleporter. "You. Krampus Erm. What's your name?" 

"Azazel," Azazel said. 

"Can you teleport all of us away from this place?" Erik asks. 

Azazel nods. "Da." 

  
  


"Are you serious?!?" Hank asks.

"They tried to kill us!" Alex said.

"They worked for Shaw!" Sean said.

"And you don't know what it was for them to work for him!" Erik said. "Look, Shaw is dead. He can't hurt us again. He will NEVER hurt m...mutants again." Erik said. **/Shit. Hope no one caught that./**

Charles frowned at the slip-up. He knows Erik was going to refer to himself. He was going to say 'me'. 

After teleporting everyone back to the mansion. The others are surprised that Charles allowed the former enemy to know where they live.

**/Charles what the hell?/** Alex asks.

**/Have you lost your mind?!?/** Sean asks.

**/I don't think this was wise./** Hank said.

**/Charles? Is something wrong?/** Raven asks concerned for her brother.

Charles rubs his temples together and is overwhelmed by the very loud thoughts. And the worst part was the mind he wanted to feel most was closed off from him. **/Maybe I should wear that stupid helmet./** Then Charles heads to his room to be by himself. 

Erik follows him because he grew immediately concerned about Charles. Then in a surprising move. Erik takes the helmet off and asks Charles mentally. **/Charles?/** Erik asks. Hoping that Charles will be okay because he seems….tired. 

Charles is happy to feel Erik's mind once more. He's never felt a mind like his before. **/There you are./** Charles tells him. 

**_/What's wrong?/_** Erik asks.

**/I stopped a war before it began. I made sure that you don't have any more blood on your hands./** Charles said. 

**/So I was right. We saved them. We saved them from Shaw and they turned on us./** Erik snarls in anger.

Charles winces at Erik's intense emotions. **/I know you are mad. You are every right to be. I'm mad too! But I just...I don't want to kill anyone else today. I don't want anyone else to die./**

**/You said you looked in my head and knew everything about me. If that were truly the case then you should have understood why I'm mad. Why this is personal to me./** Erik said.

**/Would...would you let me look?/** Charles asks nervously.

**/As if you have to ask./** Erik scoffs feeling insulted. 

**/Yes. I do. I promised you that I would never read your mind without your permission./** Charles tells him. 

**/Well now I'm permitting you to.** / Erik said.

Charles was speechless at what Erik was asking from him. Soon he pressed his fingers against his temple and reads Erik's mind. 

  
  


***

  
  
  


Charles sees...MANY things. A lot of losses. Too many for ANYONE'S taste. Erik's family dying in the camps. His sister from an illness she contracted due to poor health conditions. He doesn't know what happened to his father and uncle. He almost doesn't want to know. His Mother was shot because Shaw couldn't get Erik to move a coin. 

_< Come on Max. You can do this>_ Shaw said with his sick and twisted version of encouragement. 

And here is Max Eisenhardt trying to move a coin to save his mother. When Eddie dies in a way Max does as well. Max Eisenhardt dies in camps and out came Erik Lehnsherr. He has seen his friends, people he knew going into the showers. As a child, he learned how to block out the screams and continue to work. When he finally got out he ran far away. Very very far. Years pass and all he knows to survive was rage and pain. Just like Shaw taught him. In his hunt for Shaw, he almost dies. Drowning to ironically trying to move a metal submarine. Then comes an angel trying to save him. 

**/Please Erik. I know what this means to you but you are going to die!/** Erik can hear in his head. 

Then when he comes up for air Erik sees the angel in front of him. He was the most beautiful thing Erik has ever seen. He gets to know the angel known as Charles Xavier. He comes to understand that just because he is a mutant scientist he is not Sebastian Shaw. He will NEVER be Shaw. 

In a submarine in Cuba. Erik is face to face with his monster. The reason he is like this. His purpose. His mission. His creator. 

Then when Charles holds him. Erik puts on the helmet because he is not worried about Charles trying to stop him. 

"I'm sorry Charles. It's not that I don't trust you." Erik tries to assure him but soon the lovely voice that he has come to enjoy is silenced. **/I don't want you to see how much I will enjoy this! I don't want you to see how I proved you wrong./** Erik thinks. Then he stares at Shaw for a moment. His monster. His creator. His purpose. His mission. His creator. "If you're in there. I want you to know that I agree with every word that you said." Erik admits knowing that Shaw can never respond to him. He is almost grateful that he doesn't have to hear his voice. "We are the future." Then Erik walks away from Shaw. "But unfortunately." He sighs. **/You tried to kill Charles. You tried to hurt me. You killed DARWIN!/** he thinks but doesn't dare say it out loud. "You killed my mother." Then he turns to Shaw and pulls out the coin that Shaw gave him all those years ago. "This is what we're going to do. I'm going to count to 3 and I am going to move the coin." Erik levitates the coin closer and closer to Shaw's head. He drills it through and doesn't stop until it comes out through the other side and both the coin and Shaw's corpse fall on the floor Erik then collapses onto the floor and starts to breathe heavily. **/He's dead. He's dead. I killed him. I did it!/** Erik was feeling a lot of emotions. Satisfied that he avenged his mother. Sad that his purpose and mission was over. But most of all Happy. Happy that Shaw is dead. And that Erik doesn't have to worry about him. Charles doesn't have to worry about him anymore. Soon Erik looks at Shaw's body and then starts to laugh. "Hahaha!" He starts to laugh. 15 minutes later he ties metal around Shaw so he could carry him. Soon he levitates himself and Shaw out the sub. "Today our fighting stops!" Then he senses what he always knew what would happen. The humans trying to kill them. To kill Charles. **/How dare they. How dare they try to kill him! Don't these ungrateful bastards know what we all went through? What?HARLES went through. I will not let him die. I will let anyone else I care about die. Never again!/**

***

"Oh Erik," Charles said a tear falling down his face.

"I have seen everyone I loved died before me. I'll be damned if I lose you too. I think...that you would be the final loss I couldn't take." Erik admits then wipes away the telepath's tear. "I had hoped if nothing else that you would feel the same way. Do we want the same things?" Erik asks. He is almost afraid to hear the answer. 

Charles then takes Erik's hands in his. "Oh, my friend. We do. Of course, we do!" 

Erik breathes a sigh in relief. "Oh thank god!" He mutters. Then he looks at Charles in the blue eyes he loves so much. "I love you."

Charles then smiles at him trying to not cry. "I love you too." 

Erik smiles back and kisses him gently. They both wrap their arms tightly around each other afraid to let go. Once upon a time there, two mutants were alone in the world. Now they have each other. Now they will never be alone. Never again.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not going to lie. I cried writing the end of this.


End file.
